Skin comprises three layers: a top or outer layer (epidermis); a middle layer (dermis); and an underlying fat layer. The epidermis includes the stratum corneum as the upper (surface) layer, which is a protective layer of dead skin cells. The lower layers of the epidermis are comprised of basal cells, which produce new skin. The dermis, which lies under the epidermis and makes up about 90% of the skin, includes nerve cells, receptors, sweat glands, sebaceous glands, blood vessels and hair follicles. The dermis also contains a dense meshwork of collagen and elastin which provides skin with strength and elasticity. Underneath the dermis is a protective fat layer that insulates the body and helps to keep the skin smooth.
It is known that application of certain natural products may be associated with reduced aging of the skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,650 uses liposomes to deliver collagen, avocado oil, aloe and vital nutrients such as vitamins A, C, D and E to the skin. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,236 describes compositions containing allantoin and an emulsifier for the treatment of skin.
Certain skin treatments target damaged tissue. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,942, describes the use of alkanoamines such as dimethylaminoethanol (DMAE) for the treatment of scars; U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,861, describes the use of conjugated linoleic acid and fatty acid esters of vitamin C for treatment of skin damage; U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,121, describes the use of polyenoylphosphatidyl choline to treat skin damage; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,965,618 and 5,709,868, describe the treatment of scar tissue using lipoic acid, and additionally, alpha-hydroxy acids, fatty acid esters of vitamin C, and tocotrienol (vitamin E); and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,554,647 and 5,643,586 describe the use of catecholamine or acetylcholine precursors for treatment of skin damage. Vitamins have been used to prevent or reverse skin damage, and in particular, skin damage associated with inflammation due to UV radiation. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,574,063, 5,545,398, 5,409,693, and 5,376,361 describe the use of fatty acid esters of ascorbic acid (e.g., vitamin C palmitate) or tocotrienol (vitamin E) for treatment and prevention of skin damage.
Skin creams may comprise several ingredients, some of which are beneficial to the skin, and others that promote absorption of active ingredients into the skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,747 describes a cream pack formulation which comprises a mixture of the following components: (1) propylene glycol and polyoxyethylene; (2) monopalmitate and glyoxyldiureide; (3) alcohol, beeswax, sorbitan monopalmitate, and polyoxyethylene; (4) alcohol, dimethicone copolyol, glyceryl monosterarate/polyoxyethylene; and (5) stearate and zinc or titanium oxide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,373 describes a skin cream comprising sodium lactate, a micellar complex of plant extracts, vitamin B, and glycosphingolipids, a protein complex of serum proteins, animal proteins, and glycogen, a carbohydrate based complex of dextran, glycine and glucosamine, a long-chain fatty acid ester of retinol, a long-chain fatty acid ester of ascorbic acid and a short chain fatty acid ester of tocopherol.
Certain treatments are designed to target specific skin problems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,958,397, 5,922,331, 5,817,621, 5,658,580, 5,362,488, 5,322,685, 5,254,331, 4,760,096, 4,297,374, 4,268,526, 4,087,555, and 4,007,266 all describe the formulation of skin creams which address specific aspects related to skin care. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,621 describes a skin cream comprising a lipid ointment, vitamin A, a salicylic acid, D-camphor, a biogenic GABAergic substance, a dopaminergic substance, M-cholionolyics, pancreatin, ascorbic acid, pantothenic acid calcium salt, and vitamin D2 as a means to cause a high trophoprotective effect followed by a restoration of skin physiological functions
Still, none of the skin creams developed thus far have been effective enough to be entirely embraced by those suffering from damaged skin or wanting to deter aging of the skin. Although there are some treatments that are known to remedy specific skin conditions, there is a need for a simple all-in-one cosmetic treatment that increases skin firmness to thereby reduce aging and damage to the skin.